


Testify

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Police Officer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble of the wordsfae,courtandleaf.





	Testify

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble thing me and [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) did, here's hers: [tumblr](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/170093331264/and-that-is-why-you-never-trust-a-fae-derek) and [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13472631)!
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr post](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/170092750292).

Stiles hurried up the stairs to the courthouse, swearing and pleading quietly.

“Fucking fae, please let me make it in time,” he mumbled and Derek huffed a laugh as he hurried up after him.

“Hold up,” he said and Stiles turned to him.

“What?” he asked, snapped really. He didn’t have time for… whatever this was.

“You can’t go to court with leaves in your hair,” Derek said and reached out and plucked one from behind Stiles’ ear.

“Oh, thank you,” Stiles said, sheepishly.

“Go, kick ass, love you,” Derek said and leaned in for a soft press of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I miss any tags? Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading ♥


End file.
